Dawn
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: It didn't matter if they were in the middle of the night, Tamahome would always appear to help her see that beautiful dawn.


**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase-sensei!**

**Shipper: Tamahome and Miaka**

**Note: I'm sorry for any mistakes with my english here xD**

* * *

**Dawn**

-

-

"Tamahome..."

The young man stopped at the corridor, feeling that vague and distant whisper accelerate his heart. He didn't need to think twice before resuming his footsteps in the palace, Miaka's face twinkling in his head. Was she all right? No. He sensed she had called him; something was wrong.

Tamahome opened the door of her room, silently. He saw the girl sleeping in the bed, her face contorting slightly in pain while drops of sweat appeared on her brow.

"Miaka?" The Seishi whispered, worried, not hesitating in approaching the bed and holding the Yuki's hand, which constricted the blanket.

Nightmare or not, Tamahome felt more relieved as he noticed those green eyes opening, puzzled.

"Is everything okay? I thought you called me." The boy said, not letting go of her hand.

Miaka sat on the bed and, suddenly, threw her arms around Tamahome, hiding her face on his chest, not realizing that the abrupt movement worried him even more.

"Hey, what happened, Miaka?"

"Do you… mind sleeping here tonight…?

That weak voice made the Seishi's heart squeeze, and he didn't hesitate as he nodded, even if the concern didn't give any signal of leaving. Damn… Since she went to her world so many things started to happen… Many things that made her suffer… He could bet it was it. And she just needed someone at that moment.

Soon they were lying on the bed, Tamahome's arms around Miaka's body, protectively. The silence installed wasn't capable of hiding the affliction of the girl, exactly how the Seishi sensed.

"What happened?" He whispered, closing his eyes, feeling the beats of her heart against his chest.

Miaka didn't want the words to come out. She didn't want him to be concerned with things that had nothing to do with him, but… It was more than fair. After all, it was always Tamahome who protected her, who comforted her… who was there with her at that exactly moment…

"It's just…" Miaka closed her eyes tightly. "I can't sleep without having nightmares... There's so many things happening… Suzaku… Yui-chan… I… I feel so bad with what happened to Yui-chan… and… I can't stand crying anymore…

The girl held tightly Tamahome's shirt, not opening her eyes and yet feeling the tears escaping from them. She felt the boy hug her closely, his voice not losing the calmness.

"It's okay. Even a miko cries. Besides, you don't have to worry about everything alone. That's why we're all here. **I** am here, you know that."

It was true…

He would always be there. Always consoling her, making her smile, giving her hope…

The Yuki became grateful as she realized the tears were stopping and that Tamahome's words calmed her down, like no other. She could feel as if that hug was giving her strength to be stronger, to stand any obstacle, any pain.

"Thank you…" The girl whispered, trying a smile.

Tamahome mentally thanked when he noticed Miaka was no longer tense, and he decided to break that sadness that impregnated the room by changing the subject.

"I've been thinking. Do you remember when we first met? You chased me for so long that I almost went nuts." Tamahome smiled at his own words, thinking about the upside-down of that situation.

"And you were a pain in the ass, remember?" Miaka replied, affording to smile a bit.

"That's because you were quite unbearable. And you were jealous of me and Nuriko." The boy let a laugh fill the room, which just contributed to a vein start pulsing on Miaka's forehead.

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Oh, really? I don't believe it."

"Then I'll have to beat you up until you do."

Tamahome saw the girl raise her face to look him with assassin eyes, and he couldn't pass up a smile – even at the high chances of getting a punched – making her lay her head on his chest again, his arms around the miko's body.

His eyes closed so that the memories danced in his head…

"I also remember… when you were gone." Those words spoken at that slight tone didn't sound so bad as the moment actually were. "It really… seemed like centuries until you came back."

Miaka squeezed his shirt, reminding how it had hurt staying away from him. Then she closed her eyes, letting a slender smile appear on her lips.

"I know… But now it is totally worth it, right…?" By that smooth voice, Tamahome could swear she had a smile on her face and that made one emerge on his lips too.

"Yeah. If you hadn't gone, maybe I would stay an idiot and wouldn't realize my feelings for you."

"That's why I should have punched you when you found me at the forest."

"What?! Isn't enough that I get beaten up from you everyday?!"

Miaka laughed lowly, completely forgetting her problems and the nightmares that didn't let her close her eyes for only a minute. It was incredible that nothing mattered when she was with Tamahome. She felt so light… so happy...

The Seishi loosened a little his arms around Miaka's body, making them change positions so that he was on top of her, their faces close.

"Hey, Miaka, do you remember the reward that you gave me?"

"That you stole." The miko corrected him, feeling her cheeks flaming at the memory of his lips against her forehead, at the first time they met in Konan.

"I think you own me another for making me endure your punches." Miaka didn't think about protesting as she felt Tamahome's lips against hers, slightly.

Well, maybe she thought, for a few milliseconds, at arguing with him because he didn't listened to a word she said – and they were so true – but she wasn't capable of moving away, much less when his tongue started to explore each corner of her mouth, in that gentlest and viciously way.

Miaka couldn't imagine if she had given up on him for Yui. She felt sorry for her, but… it was really impossible staying away from Tamahome… No, what was she thinking? She had to concentrate in a way to solve all of that mess and not feeling sorry for her best friend and for the things that had happened.

Oh, yeah. And she had to enjoy that kiss.

Except that Tamahome didn't take so many seconds to move his lips away from hers, keeping their faces still close.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Miaka blushed rapidly at those words – wondering what he had meant by that after that kiss – but she couldn't help a smile, hugging the boy and making him fall on the couch while she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah."

In fact, she considerate impossible not to be calm and feel safe at Tamahome's presence. Even more if he kissed her like that again!

The couple had already closed their eyes; the Seishi encircling the Yuki with his arms, feeling the sleepiness arriving not just to him, but also to Miaka.

Until the noise of a hungry stomach break the comfortable silence.

Drops appeared on their heads and Miaka smiled, blushing and emending rapidly:

"Maybe I'm not that ready yet." Tamahome sighed, tiredly – trying to hide a smile that showed up on his face – but soon he was getting up, leaving the girl alone on that inviting bed.

"Stay here. I'll see if I can get some food to that insatiable stomach of yours."

The boy was taking the second step away from the bed, when he felt a delicate hand holding his wrist, mildly. Knowing her, he knew Miaka wasn't going to ask him to stay and forget about the food. But… It was okay. He liked her childish and hungry side.

Actually, he liked everything about her. So much that he was disposed to let her away from his arms and go in the middle of the night to find some food.

"Tamahome, thanks for being you at that day." Miaka smile, sweetly, observing the Seishi turn around, the understanding printed on his purple eyes.

A smile appeared on his face and he didn't think before kissing her lips, slightly, thankful that she looked better than the moment he entered that room.

"Not just that day." Tamahome said, looking at her eyes. "I'll always be with you."

And he wouldn't let anything torment her, not even other nightmares.

**The end.**

* * *

**Yeah, I know this manga is way too old, but just now I discovered it and I simply HAD to write about this perfect couple:D**

**So if you don't mind, let a review to this hopeless writer, please xD Besides, I know it's a few people that is going to read the fic so ONE single review would make me the happiest person in the world! \o/**

**Thanks!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
